


Insecurity (Steam Powered Giraffe)

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, spg - Fandom
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Rabbit experiencing gender dysphoria after Peter Walter I's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity (Steam Powered Giraffe)

The Spine was walking down the corridor, his head in a book. He looked up when he heard raised voices from Peter II’s lab, hesitated a moment, then put one of his audio-receptors to the door (the lab was one of the few rooms in Walter Manor that had a door, more for safety reasons than anything else).

“B-b-b-but I wan’ it P-p-petes!” that was Rabbit. “I wan’ it real b-b-bad!”

“Enough, Rabbit!” Peter this time. “It’s not seemly, and that’s an end to it!” The Spine was confused. Petes shouting at Rabbit? He jumped back when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Rabbit flung the door open and rushed through; oil running down his… her faceplates. Rabbit had told The Spine a few days previously, and The Spine was still coming to terms with thinking of Rabbit as a woman. He paused for a moment’s thought, then followed Rabbit down the corridor.

 

Rabbit was hiding in an alcove, hugging her knees to her chest. Oil was flooding down her faceplates in uncontrollable streams and dripping onto the carpet.

“Rabbit?” The Spine enquired.

“What you want, Sp-spine?” Rabbit mumbled, surly.

“Why were you fighting with Petes, Rabbit?”

Silence. Rabbit just kept crying.

“Was it about wanting to be a girl?”

Slowly, Rabbit nodded. The Spine’s insides would’ve twisted in sympathy, if he’d had any. “Oh Rabbit, I’m sorry, I know what-”

“No!” Rabbit interrupted. “No, you don’ kn-n-n-know, Spine! You d-d-d-d-don’ know w-w-w-what it’s like to b-b-b-be trapped in a b-b-body you don’ belong in! You don’ know what it-t-t-t-t’s like to have people ashamed of you just ‘c-c-c-cause of who y-y-y-y-y-you are! You know w-w-w-why? ‘Cause you’re p-p-p-p-p-perfect!” Rabbit spat the words. The Spine recoiled involuntarily; he knew that it was Rabbit’s distress talking, not her, but the sheer venom in her voice made him flinch.

Rabbit wasn’t finished. “Pappy m-m-m-made all his mistakes wif me so the r-r-r-rest of you c-c-c-c-could be perfect! You’re g-g-good at everythin’! You c-c-c-c-call Petes ‘sir’ like a good l-l-l-l-little automaton. He ain’t g-g-g-got no reasons t-t-to b-b-b-be disappointed wif you!” With that Rabbit broke down completely, going limp and sliding down the wall. The flow of oil running down her face redoubled, and her wails got louder. Somehow, this was more terrifying than the poisonous words. Hesitantly, The Spine approached. He squeezed into the alcove, and awkwardly pulled her into a hug. He held her as she cried, oil staining the front of his jacket.

 

END


End file.
